Egremont
Egremont is a small fishing village towards the North of England located in the county of Westmorland. This town has access to an Iron mine that it shares with the neighboring town of Keswick (mine can accommodate 75 workers per day). It can only be reached by passing through Penrith, it has no other paths of entry on land, but can be entered through the sea via Port of Egremont. Location Egremont is located in North Westmorland, and can only be accessed from Penrith, which is directly south of the English-Scottish border, or by sea. Government This town has laws against slavery, speculation, hoarding or dumping. The market is one of the most competitive in the land. This makes it a wonderful trading port. Mayor History Harekr x2 (Dead) Atri x4 (Dead) Blainwolfe x2 B5cmdrmo (Beemo) Bwoohaha Bobalob (Dead) (Resigned) Blainwolfe x2 Esther (Resigned) Lord Pug (Dead) Calford Bwohaha Blainwolfe x2 Kelster Poacher x2 United_We_Stand x2 (Dead) Osbert x3 Saskia x3 Jken418 x8 Quannanhade x4 Nivera x1 Ghostwriter Mistyblue x1 Gargensis x1 Arai x1 Amarth Arai Grace. Mentors Atri (Dead) Bwoohaha Kelster x10 Inka2 Jken418 Draco6slayer x2 Darvin x2 Aefernumx4 Hamish ArMeGaDoN ChrisiusMaximus Parish Priests wanfeng catullus thwjason Annamcshane Cyrianna Prof.sloth Annamcshane County Parties Economy Overview Egremont's economy has worsened with war. Many citizens have left town to fight, and so production and consumption are low. Egremont is one of very few towns that has a small enough amount of wheat to cope with, which can be attributed to recent mayors' and mentors' suggestions. Prices have fallen in recent times, as the lack in consumer money (due to the temporary loss of the mine) has driven them cheaper. Price of living is 3.8 pounds per day. Income from county work is 16.50. Average weekly gains are at 88.9 pounds (Not calculating for fields). Port Egremont has a level 2 port and is the northernmost developed harbour in England. Failed hulks are built and sold here at very reasonable prices. There is currently one for sale. Please contact the mayor if interested. Harbourmasters Currently: Nivera In the past, have been: United_we_stand, Saskia, Jken418, Kelster, Jewbeard Ships built Four failed hulks have been built at Egremont so far. The second one was completed on 30th December 1458 and was named Fish Slapper. She is owned by the town hall. The third was the Delicata, owned by Osbert (presently ferrying people between Egremont and Liverpool free of charge, under her captain Squire_merks). The fourth was the Cutty Sask, owned by the town hall, completed on 18th February 1459. History August, 1458 Rebellion against government is successful, Sirover takes power from Saskia. August 20, 1458 Two armies, the SaS 4th Battalion and 6th Blood Oath Army, arrive in town to assist the retake of power by Saskia. August 22, 1458 The removal of Sirover is successful, Aragorn.Graham takes power temporarily. August/September ?, 1458 Sirover March 1, 1459 Carlisle city was merge to th town following the creation of Westmorland. Mrch 1460 The Fish Slapper and Delicata were sunk by NNGO. The Cutty Sask is still afloat. Culture Past Atrian Language: A language known as Atrian evolved as a joke. Atri, the first mayor made numerous spelling and pronunciation mistakes. People eventually stopped correcting her and instead responded: "Yes, we understand. We speak Atrian." It became considered as the official language and remained such until long after her death. Present Fish Slapping: In taverns, whenever neccessary, fish are used to slap the faces of all those deserving a slap. The first ship of the TH was named "The Fish Slapper", which proves to this very strong tradition. There is an annual Fish Slapping contest conducted at the Egremont Hall. Taverns Previous The Plough and Furrow Owned by Atri, disappeared not long after her disappearance, but was a popular hang out and the first tavern created by a citizen in Egremont The Naughty Wench Owned by B5cmdrmo, built shortly after Atri's disappearance and named in honor of her. This tavern was built two separate times in town before being moved to Carlisle when B5cmdrmo moved there. The Blind Man's Bluff Owned by Lady_Dupree, this tavern was the only poker tavern in Egremont, and existed from close to the town's beginning. Only recently, early 1457, did this tavern close its doors. The Wandering Minstrel Owned by Bwoohaha The Drunken Wharf Rat Owned by Blainwolfe. Its is named after her pet rat, Bender, who has only one ear and a bent tai. It is the originating place of Bender Ale, which is a ocal favorite. The Pen and Dragon Owned by Wolfmist_pendragon Current The Conservatoriam of insane Piglet Carriers Owned by the Town of Egremont Named in July 1458 by Stela_Mae. Frequently busy, sometimes full. Always stocked with £5 bread and £17 meat. Previously named The Dancing crab . Kels Bells Owned by Kelster. Only 10 seat tavern in town Mc Sim's tird Owner: Simcard Bartender: Sassy_anne_wallace What Everybody Wants Owner: Corster_ Bartender: Marae The Beast with two Bucks Owner: Gerak Citizens Notable Citizens: Blainwolfe- Honorable Mayoress, retired {Baroness of Lanercost} Draco6slayer- deceased a great mentor, former town historian Kelster- a military extraordinaire, former count of Westmorland {Viscount of Newark-on-Trent, Baron of Ravenglass} Hikenai- Kelster's wife, deaconess of Egremont, former council member {Viscountess of Whitehaven, Baroness of Hawkshead} Osbert- The town's official "Ossyclopedia", all-so knowledgable and furry. former count of Westmorland, beloved husband to Aefernum {Viscount of Mold, Baron of Barrow-in-Furness} Saskia- Greatest Saskia of Egremont, ex-queenie and forever monach of this town. {Baroness of Great Corby} Jewbeard- {Prince of England} Landon (United_We_Stand)- deceased Caitilin- head of the noble House deStryke {Viscountess of Sudbury, Earl of Wigton, Marchioness of Cumbria} Elanag-deceased humble baker that helps the town. Nivera- former mayor, admiral. Bwoohaha- former mayor. {Baroness Kirkby} Varana- one of the county's best commanders Areth-deceased humble baker, a magic flute payer Jken418- The infamous Supeme Dictator of Egremont, a great public servant, but a miser. {Baron of Wetheral} Stella_mae- The great map-maker and cartographer Baldar - {Baron of St. Ives, Viscount of Carlisle} Lilith- deceased the feather of doom master, good with cake! Quannanhade- Town's weaving master and an excellent profiteer, former mayor Prof_Sloth- Town's lunatic Cod-loving priest, currently presides as bishop of Llanely Diocese Miniphoenix- deceased the famous ex-duchess of Cumberland Henry- former council member. Sweetest guy in all of England!! - from Henry's fan club, Sir Roby123's Squire, {Viscount of Blindcrake} Sheonakari- BW's sister Marae- ye olde and ancient, one of town's military folk {Baroness of wells} Aefernum- Town's Master-at-Arms, viking and gladiator, owns a Squirrel army, wife of Osbert Amarth- {Viscount of Egremont} Inka2- deceased Lady-Roberta- {Viscountess of Launceston, Earl of Petersborough} Ghostwriter- {Princess Regent of King Faheud of England, Earl of Groombridge, Baroness of Cartmel} Leoflic- former council member. {Baron of Milnthorpe} Mistyblue- former mayor. {Baroness of Lydford} Roby123- Knight commander of the Knights of St George. Former Earl Marshall of England. Tax fraud, and slayer of bad guys and gals {Baron of Aberystwyth, Lord of Gawsworth Hall, Viscount of Keswick } Arckangels- {Baron of Bowness-on-Windermere} Cazador- deceased former comander of Egremont's platoons under WMTF Corster_- has an army of Llamas .. or so I heard :P Nathanieleld- {Baron of Padiham} Category:Town Category:Cumberland Category:Port Town Category:Westmorland